Sekigan no Garūda
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: En Japón hay una Raza Humanoide que vive entre los humanos ya sea de forma pacifica o solo para satisfacer su hambre sin importar las consecuencias, esta raza es conocida como Ghouls, pero Ahora nos enfocaremos en la vida de uno de ellos el cual se encontraba buscando divertirse con todos. Esta es la historia de un Ghoul que nació para volverse el mas poderoso de su raza, Garūda


Nota:

* * *

En esta historia me ayudo mi buen amigo Antares-StormRage, la Mayoría de las Escenas Sangrientas fueron hechas por él y también ayudo Kevin4491. Ellos Dos fueron los que me ayudaron en Escribir la historia.

-Esto ocurre a partir del Capítulo 68 del Manga.

-Voy a seguir fielmente el Manga, La Mayoría de los Sucesos de la Segunda Temporada del Anime no pasaran.

-Habrá algunos Spoilers de la Segunda Parte del Manga "Tokyo Ghoul: Re". Sucesos importantes.

-Esto continuara todo el transcurso de aquí en adelante, se omitirán algunos Capítulos del Manga como: 69, 70, 71, 72 y parte del 73. Este se debe a que en estos Capítulos solo cuentan la Historia de Ayato y Touka, Capítulos así se omitirán.

-Cambiare varias cosas, para acoplarlas a la Historia.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona/Ghoul Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona/Ghoul pensando.

- **Ningen** -Voz de Kakuja o de Monstruo.

- **"Ningen"** -Pensamiento de Kakuja.

\- [Información] –TV/Radio sonando o persona/Ghoul hablando por Teléfono.

N/A: No poseo Naruto Tokyo Ghoul.

 **Advertencia** : Como es un Crossover del Anime Tokyo Ghoul que es Gore, habrá Escenas muy Sangrientas y detalladas, Leer con Discreción.

* * *

"Sekigan no **Garūda** **"**

" **Capítulo I"**

" **Aparece el Pájaro Demoníaco"**

* * *

Japón: Distrito 11, 20 de diciembre.

* * *

En cierto Edificio había una Masacre. Los Investigadores Ghouls del CCG estaban Exterminando un Grupo de Ghoul del Árbol Aogiri, un Grupo Temido de Ghouls, el más Fuerte que había. Abajo estaban luchando los Investigadores Clase Especial Yukinori Shinohara y Iwao Kuroiwa con el Apoyo de varios Investigadores contra el Temido Sekigan no Fukurō (Búho de un Ojo), Un Ghoul de Un Ojo de Clase SSS, El más poderoso que existe.

Los Investigadores Shinohara y Kuroiwa contra el Fukurō, Estos estaban usando un Prototipo de Quinque, El Arata Puroto (Arata Proto), Un Quinque Koukaku (Coraza) de Clase Armadura que le aumentaba las capacidades físicas de los usuarios más allá de las de un ser humano normal, aunque sea momentáneamente.

Mirándolos desde Arriba del Edificio había alguien. Este tenía la apariencia de un Niño de entre Diez o Doce años, Llevaba una gabardina con una capucha negra que le cubría todo el Cuerpo. Solo su Máscara era visible, esta cubría todo el rostro, es de color Negro con diseño de un Pájaro Demoníaco. La persona miro hacia la Luna y dijo.

-En noches cómo está, tengo deseos de carne-Dijo la persona y salto, directo a la acción.

Una vez estando a pocos metros del grupo el joven Ghoul cristalizó sus alas y lanzó varios proyectiles antes de volverlas a su forma normal.

-Es un pequeño regalo espero que le guste-hablo el Ghoul con voz cantaría y burlesca.

Flush

-Señor, ¡Escucha eso? -Pregunto uno de los soldados al investigador que encabezaba el escuadrón, era un hombre de alrededor de 30 años corpulento y calvo.

-Yo no escuché nada-Dijo el investigador mientras seguía avanzando hasta que se tiró al suelo por instinto y los 5 que estaban más atrás copiaron la acción de su líder por desgracia 4 de esos soldados no lo hicieron.

Flush

-GUUHHH-al voltearse el investigador vio cómo 4 de los 9 soldados que los acompañaba estaban totalmente empalados por varios cristales blancos.

\- ¡¿Como?! Grito horrorizado el hombre abriendo su maletín y tomando su Quinque, está tenía la forma de una especie de espada sacada de una Película de horror, a lo largo de la hoja estaba cubierta por carne que se unió a su brazo la espada por si sola media alrededor de 1 metro y medio.

-Ohh-se escuchó una voz decepcionado casi triste.

-Quién eres!? -Rugió el investigador apuntando al Desconocido que estaba de cuclillas en el borde del balcón y con sus Alas totalmente extendidas.

-Un Ghoul Tipo Ukaku con alas blancas!? -Grito una Soldado apuntando su arma junto al resto de los soldados, pero ella estaba temblando hoy era su primera misión y no podía evitar estar asustada, 4 de sus compañeros estaban muertos fusilados por los cristales.

-Qué malos son, no aceptaron mi regalo-dijo el Ghoul con una voz casi triste.

-Pero tranquilos, tengo muchos más-dijo a hora con una voz maniática mientras rebelaba su máscara y todos quedaron en shock él era un Ghoul, pero no cualquier tipo de Ghoul.

-U-u-un Ghoul de Un Ojo! -Grito incrédulo uno de los soldados.

-Los primeros en morir serán ustedes-dijo lanzándose directo a los soldados tomando a uno por la cabeza y dándole un cabezazo partiendo el cráneo del soldado que murió casi instantáneamente, antes de poder dar otro paso oyó como el investigador cargaba directo hacia el

-bastardo!-Grito el investigador lanzándose de cabeza en una acción impulsiva a Ghoul antes de que pudiera alcanzar a los soldados

-Ahhh! -Grito lanzando un corte vertical.

Clanck

Flushhh

Teniendo éxito en su ataque logrando cortar al Ghoul casi por completo quedando la Hoja justo a la altura del ombligo.

-Qué te pareció eso bastardo! -Grito el investigador con una sonrisa.

Flush.

Sonrisa que se convirtió en una mirada horrorizada al ver como el chico se regeneró por completo volviendo a unirse completamente, incluso su máscara que había sido partida a la mitad se Unió nuevamente impidiendo ver si rostro.

-Fue un buen ataque Investigador-San-dijo el Ghoul, el intento desesperada mente retirar su Quinque del cuerpo del Ghoul, pero le resultaba imposible.

-Así que déjeme devolverle el favor-dijo lanzando sus brazos directo al pecho del investigador atravesando su cuerpo.

Pronto empezó a mover sus manos separando el cuerpo del investigador que gritaba de dolor los soldados quedaron totalmente helados al ver como su líder estaba siendo partido a la mitad.

Dieron un paso atrás.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Pronto ellos estaban huyendo despavoridos sin siquiera intentar atacar.

Crack

Flush

El sonido de huesos romperse llano su atención volteando la mirada, una acción que desearían nunca haber hecho.

Vieron como su líder estaba totalmente divido verticalmente mientras era sujetado de lo que una vez fue su cabeza por ambos lados por el Ghoul que estaba siendo literalmente bañado en la sangre.

La chica que fue la única en reaccionar lanzó un estridente grito de horror al ver la escena tan brutal.

-Tengan es un pequeño regalo! -grito el Ghoul con voz jovial lanzando el cuerpo mutilado del investigador directo hacia los soldados que no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar la chica que si logro hacerlo corrió lo más rápido que pudo abandonando a sus compañeros.

Dos de ellos fueron golpeados y tumbados al suelo siendo bañados por sangre y viseras del antiguo investigador.

Otro intento correr, pero el Ghoul tomo la Quinque que seguía en su estómago y la lanzó con toda su fuerza atravesando la cabeza del soldado que cayó muerto al instante.

El último que estaba de pie intento correr, pero el Ghoul cristalizó sus alas lanzando una lluvia de Esquirlas que rápidamente fueron golpeando al soldado hasta atravesarlo quedando como un colador, por fortuna el primero de los cristales había dado justo en su cabeza matando inmediatamente al soldado y evitando que sintiera dolor.

El Ghoul miro el cadáver con desagradó, los soldados podían ver el disgusto y el enojo por ver qué su compañero murió sin siquiera gritar.

-Qué mal agradecido, no dio ni un solo grito de alegría al recibir mi regalo-dijo el Ghoul.

Los soldados que casi lograban ponerse de pie al quitarse el cadáver de encima miraron horrorizados como el Ghoul se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos

-no por favor!-suplicaron, pero fue muy tarde el Ghoul se abalanzó en ellos y los tomo del cráneo estrellando sus cabezas en el suelo rompiéndolo ligeramente, tenía la suficiente fuerza para que sintieran dolor, pero no la necesaria para que quedarán inconsciente

Rápidamente clavo su mano en la. Mandíbula de uno de ellos y Tiro con fuerza arrancándole la mandíbula y haciendo que un chorro potente de sangre saliera disparado mojando al Ghoul y al soldador restante

El soldado intento gritar, pero lo único que salía eran sonidos grotescos e incomprensibles

-Haces mucho ruido-dijo el Ghoul atravesando la Garganta del soldado y arrancándola de un tirón haciendo que los intentos de hablar del soldado cesarán para siempre

El último soldado estaba gritando pidiendo ayuda.

El Ghoul simplemente disfrutaba de sus gritos como si de la más bella sinfonía se tratará, el paso con delicadeza su mano por la cara del soldado quitando su casco rebelando a un chico joven no mayor de 20 años totalmente aterrorizado tenía los ojos rojos por llorar incluso le caían mocos por su nariz, el Ghoul sonrió no de una manera cruel ni sádica.

Era una sonrisa cálida.

Como la que un padre le daría a Su hijo.

Una sonrisa que te decía que todo estará bien.

Tomando su cabeza con cuidado la apoyo en su hombro y acaricio su cabeza.

-Shhh, todo estará bien-decía el Ghoul con una voz reconfortante acariciando la Cabeza del soldado.

El soldado paro de llorar y abrió sus ojos mirando en shock al Ghoul, él le sonrió mostrando su sonrisa que callo al soldado.

\- ¿Todo estará bien, okey? -dijo el Ghoul el soldado asintió, mirando al Ghoul con esa sonrisa incluso a pesar de Estar bañado de sangre esa sonrisa junto con sus alas le daban una apariencia Angelical.

Flush

Crack

-P-p-por qué? - preguntó el soldado mientras sentía que la mano del joven Ghoul atravesaba su pulmón.

El solo mostró su sonrisa sádica nuevamente.

-Porque está en mi Naturaleza-dijo el con voz enloquecida procediendo a dar el golpe de gracia atravesando la cabeza del soldado que murió.

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

La soldado que había logrado huir se encerró en una habitación, ella estaba asustada, no. Esa era una palabra que quedaba corta para el terror que sentía, ella pudo escuchar claramente la voz de sus compañeros pidiendo ayuda, gritando desesperados que los ayudarán.

Ella los ignoró.

No quería morir, no de una forma tan horrible.

Al escuchar como los gritos cesaron ella quedó en total silenció, incluso tapo su boca para evitar gemir o hacer cualquier sonido al escuchar como unos pasos.

Ella estaba asustada.

Por favor.

Por favor solo pasa de largó.

Suplicaba mentalmente la mujer, pidiéndole ayuda a Dios.

 **Sonido de puerta abriéndose.**

Al parecer dios no la escucho, allí delante de ella estaba la persona… no, llamar persona a un ser como él era algo que simplemente no se podía hacer.

El dio un paso en dirección a ella, ella simplemente intentaba ir hacia atrás pero su espalda ya estaba contra la pared.

El simplemente se acercó tranquilamente.

Para el shock de la chica él se quitó la máscara.

Viendo a la cara al asesino de sus compañeros de sus amigos.

Su cara era joven, pero aun así ella podía decir con toda seguridad por más que le desagradara la sola idea de que el joven preadolescente era alguien bastante lindo.

Él tenía una mirada triste dirigida a ella.

Ella quedó confusa por esa mirada, pero su confusión paso a horror al ver como acercaba sus manos hacia su rostro.

Para si shock el empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Alguien tan hermosa no debería llorar-dijo el con voz reconfortante limpiando con cuidado su rostro, quitando las manchas de sangre.

\- ¿P-por qué haces todo esto? -dijo la chica, el Ghoul la miro con mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad mostrando que ambos eran de un color plateado hermoso.

-No lo sé-dijo el chico limpiando su rostro.

\- ¡Como que no lo sabes acaba de masacrar a todo mi compañero, a mis amigos! -grito ella con una voz que era una mezcla de valentía y miedo.

El simplemente negó con La Cabeza.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer-dijo el con voz triste.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza total.

-si quieres puedo salvarte, puedo hacer que te vallas de aquí con vida-dijo el susurrando a su oído, con voz embriagadora.

Era como estar escuchando la voz del diablo, aunque sabías que era una mentira, no podía evitar creer todo lo que te decía.

-Solo debes darme algo a cambio-dijo el Ghoul pasando sus labios por su cuello con delicadeza.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que es lo que quieres? -pregunto la chica gimiendo ligeramente por el roce de los labios del menor por su cuello.

-tu corazón-susurro en su oreja.

Ella no sabía lo que hacía y abrazo al chico Mientras un gran sonrojo poseía su cara y su mirada estaba nublada.

El chico sonrió y acercó su boca al cuello de la chica y mordió de manera delicada haciendo que sus colmillos perforan la carne y probando la sangre de la chica él sonrió de manera feliz y la chica gemía en una mezcla de dolor y placer enfermizo.

El chico Quito su boca del cuello de la joven mujer y de un movimiento atravesó el pecho de la mujer quitándole el corazón, ella su cerebro no siquiera proceso lo sucedido antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca rompiendo sus vértebras matando al instante a la chica.

Él acercó su boca lentamente al corazón de la mujer y de una sola mordida engulló por completo el órgano vital degustando su sabor bocado a bocado hasta tragar.

Él sonrió de una manera dulce y beso a la chica muerta en los labios en un beso casto.

Él se separó, tomo su máscara y se la coloco, luego de eso se largó del lugar dejando el cadáver sonriente de la mujer que a hora estaba descansando de manera eterna.

-"De todo lo que pude heredar de mi Lado Humano ¿Por qué tuve que Heredar la Amabilidad de mi Abuela?"-Pensó el Ghoul para luego ir en donde estaba la "Fiesta".

* * *

Mientras tanto.

* * *

Shinohara y Kuroiwa acaban de dar un Golpe fuerte, usando la Modalidad del Arata que les permitía aumentar su Fuerza permitiéndoles a Arata que los Consumiera, aumentado las Células Rc y por ende sus Habilidades.

- **Que Arma tan Terrorífica-** Comentó el Fukurō al ver los Aratas.

-Ciertamente lo es-Dijo una Voz Joven, sorprendiéndolos. Todos voltearon para ver de quien era esa Voz. Vieron a un Joven Ghoul que vestía completamente de Negro, Usaba una Máscara de un Pájara Negro y tenía un Kagune Ukaku que tomaba la forma de un Par de Alas Blancas.

\- ¿Un Niño? –Dijo Shinohara sorprendido, era Raro ver a Ghouls Infantes. Uno de los Pocos Casos era el de la "Hija" que apareció hace algunas Semanas.

- **"No lo sentí"** -Pensó Fukurō viendo detenidamente al Niño.

-Ohh, Que injusto, Fukurō-San tiene toda la atención-Dijo el Ghoul en un Tono Triste y con la Cabeza agachada par luego levantarla revelando su Kakugan en su Ojo Derecho.

-"¡Un Sekigan!"-Pensaron todos sorprendidos.

-Es hora de que yo reciba algo de diversión-Dijo el Ghoul cambiando su Kagune. Ahora formo dos hojas musculares en sus omóplatos y 6-8 Kakuhou forman picos en la espalda, Una Copia Perfecta del Kagune del Fukurō.

Salto directo a Shinohara, dándole un Golpe fuerte que lo mando volando lejos, dio una Voltereta y patio a Kuroiwa mientras que al mismo cortaba un Brazo al Fukurō. Todo paso muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que paso ya habían sido mandados a volar, Incluso el Fukurō.

-"¡Es Demasiado Rápido!"-Pensaron todos sorprendidos.

El Investigador Ghoul de Primera Clase Take Hirako, haciendo clic en un botón de su maleta mientras la retiraba. De él salió una espada que parecía aparecer de la nada, hecha del mismo material que Amon había usado cuando luchó contra el Ghoul "Gantai (Ojo Parchado)". Este era Yukimura 1/3 una Quinque Quinque Koukaku de Rango B.

Cuando se formó por completo, Hirako se inclinó hacia abajo con la Katana revelada hacia donde se encontraba el Ghoul y salto directo para intentar cortarlo. O al menos intentar, Este Ghoul rápidamente extendió su Kagune Liquido alrededor de su Cuerpo para pasar a endurecerse y tomar una consistencia parecida al acero, de esta manera su aspecto cambia al de una armadura de placas de color Blanco que Bloqueo por Completo el Quinque de Hirako y este Formo una Hoja en su Brazo Derecho para atacar a Hirako, Bloque la Hoja con su Quinque, pero este salió volando por la Fuerza del Golpe y se estrelló contra un Muro.

-Ustedes los Investigadores son muy agresivos. No quieran ver si hay algo más para un Ghoul-Escuchó el comentario del Ghoul.

-Y tu clase se come a los nuestro-Él puntuó mientras corría hacia el Ghoul. Hirako nunca había visto un Ghoul con un Kagune Blanco. Tendría que preguntar a los investigadores.

Un corte hacia abajo con el objetivo de cortar al Chico por la mitad fue dado un paso hacia un lado, dejando el hombro izquierdo del Ghoul perpendicular a su pecho. El Sekigan se dobló por la cintura antes de enviar una poderosa Patada que apuntaba a las costillas de Hirako.

Giro con el ímpetu de la patada, empujando su espada en un amplio arco hacia el pecho del Ghoul. La actitud tranquila que sostenía nunca lo abandonó, ya que la armadura se mantuvo firme contra el golpe. Hubo un pequeño corte en la armadura que fue reparado al instante.

\- "Un corte no hace nada, entonces qué haría una puñalada" - pensó Hirako.

Hirako corrió tras él mientras se recuperaba, con la hoja preparada para empujar rápidamente en su hombro.

El Ghoul consideró sus muchas opciones. Podía esquivar el ataque fácilmente, pero quería más que eso. No quería derrotar al Investigador, sino que quería Divertirse.

Cuando el hombre gritó con el ataque, agarró la espada con su mano blindada antes de girar y golpearlo con fuerza en su Pecho. Hirako se alejó volando, con la espada ahora en manos del Ghoul. Hirako miró horrorizado. Él no entendió. ¿Por qué un Ghoul tomaría su Quinque?

El Ghoul tomó la espada con ambas manos y observó el acero transportado por Kagune. Era denso, como su propia armadura, y estaba grabado cerca de la empuñadura su nombre.

-Yukimura 1/3, Buen Nombre...-Observó. Lo dejó confundido más que nada. Aquí había un arma, nacida de un Ghoul, utilizada por humanos para matar a otros Ghouls. Es casi como si los humanos mismos se hubieran convertido en los monstruos que buscan destruir. Fue irónico.

Hirako, sin perder su determinación en lo más mínimo, se recuperó antes de lanzarse hacia delante. Saco su Otra Quinque, Nagomi 1/3 un Quinque Tipo Rinkaku que toma la forma de una espada larga y recta. El Ghoul estaba demasiado entretenido en su observación del arma, lo que provocó que Hirako la agarrara por la empuñadura y pateara las piernas del medio Ghoul para luego intentar cortarlo con su Quinque, aunque fue Inútil, la Armadura era demasiado densa para cortarla y Nagomi 1/3 fue agrietada.

Con un chillido mientras sus manos rozaban la espada, el Ghoul saltó hacia atrás, listo una vez más para la pelea. Sin embargo, Hirako no dio espacio para una recuperación que valiera la pena, ya que se había precipitado hacia la intención de derribar a su adversario, incluso si tenía que hacerlo en pequeños pasos.

Atacó a Hirako en una ráfaga de cuchilladas, todo bloqueado con la parte posterior de las manos del Ghoul o esquivado directamente, pero aun así lo dejó atrás.

-*Silbido* Eres Fuerte ~-Dijo el Ghoul con una Voz Feliz.

\- ¿Eh? Gracias…Creo-Dijo Hirako sin palabras, era la primera vez que un Ghoul lo felicitaba y se sentía raro.

-Pero soy más Fuerte-Dijo el Ghoul, deshizo su Armadura Blanca mutando su Kagune nuevamente, ahora estaba en su Brazo Derecho con la Forma de un Cráneo de Ave con Cuatro Ojos Plateado que tenía el Pico Abierto, del pico salía una Larga Hoja Morada con líneas Rojas (1).

-"Eso es Imposible, Transformo su Kagune Ukaku en uno de Clase Koukaku"-Pensó Hirako observando el Kagune.

El Ghoul saltó hacia el techo del edificio antes de saltar hacia uno de los pilares que lo sostenían. Desde allí, se lanzó hacia Hirako con su Hoja. Hirako esperó en su lugar, con la espada en su cadera izquierda listo para enfrentar el ataque del Ghoul. Su cabello gris cubrió sus ojos mientras bajaba su postura un poco antes de que Kaneki golpeara.

Se escuchó un chirrido cuando la Hoja se conectaron con el Nagomi 1/3, y se produjo una lucha de poder. El Ghoul usó toda su fuerza para empujar la hoja con la suya, mientras Hirako empujaba hacia arriba y hacia la derecha contra el ataque, insertando una considerable cantidad de esfuerzo para mantener a raya al demonio. En su opinión, perder esta batalla sería fatal.

Después de unos segundos, el Ghoul se cansó del choque, permitiendo que la espada pasara por debajo de él cuando lo usó como base para una rodilla directamente en la cara de Hirako. El investigador retrocedió tambaleándose cuando el Ghoul aterrizó en el suelo sobre una rodilla. Se lanzó hacia adelante con un golpe de garra sobre el pecho del hombre, haciendo sangrar seguido de una patada en la rodilla del hombre. Se escuchó un chasquido audiblemente enfermo cuando el hombre gritó, antes de que el Ghoul lanzara un puño que conectara con su nariz.

Hirako, golpeado y maltratado, cayó al suelo. Sus pensamientos estaban plagados de muchos recuerdos.

Ver a un Ghoul comerse a su hermana mayor.

Registrarse en la academia CCG para encontrar al Ghoul que se llevó la luz de su vida.

Siendo colocado bajo Kishou Arima.

El duro entrenamiento que siguió a su colocación con el Shinigami CCG.

Heredar a Yukimura 1/3 de su mentor.

Su vida había sido luchar contra Ghouls, y había jurado seguir los pasos de Arima-Sempai y mantenerse invicto. La sangre brotó de su nariz cuando sus dientes se apretaron con frustración. Tenía la esperanza de matar al Ghoul que se comió a su hermana, pero no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda con el paso de los años.

Había encontrado la felicidad en el CCG, evitando que ocurrieran pérdidas como la suya, además de hacerse fuerte por derecho propio. Si tenía que morir, pensó, querría que fuera por un Ghoul conocido por ser explícitamente cruel, como el Fukurō o el Ghoul llamado Sashi.

No por un niño sin nombre con una capucha.

El Ghoul observó, su ansia de batalla se calmó cuando la Hoja que tenia se Deshizo. Ahora solo en su capucha negra, dio un paso antes de golpear con fuerza su talón en la muñeca derecha del investigador, haciéndolo soltar el arma que apretó en su mano con un gruñido de dolor.

-Me Divertí mucho, pero tiene que acabar-Dijo el Ghoul y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Espera! -Grito Hirako parando al Ghoul y este se dio la vuelta - ¡¿Por qué no me Matas como al Resto?! –Exigió saber Hirako, era bastante malo ser vencido por un Niño, pero que este te Dejara vivir es peor.

-Simple, Matarte podría arruinar la Diversión si nos enfrentamos de nuevo-Respondió el Ghoul con simpleza-Nos vemos Hirako-San, Espero nuestro próximo encuentro-Dijo el Ghoul despidiéndose, pero paro-Ah, Antes que se me olvide, Si me van apodar. Por favor no sea un Nombre tan obvio como Yōchō (Pájaro Demoníaco), Shiroi Tsubasa (Alas Blancas) o Kuroi Tori (Pájaro Negro)-Pidió el Ghoul sabiendo los Nombre algo ridículos que les daban los Humanos.

\- ¿Cuál prefieres? –Preguntó Hirako, esta era la primera vez que un Ghoul le pedían que le colocara un Apodo de su Elección.

-Hmm, Garūda, "Sekigan no Garūda (Garuda De Un Ojo)" Ese me gusta-Dijo el Ahora llamado Garūda para luego retirarse llevándose a Yukimura 1/3 con él.

-"Garūda ¿Por qué ese nombre?"-Se preguntó Hirako antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Con Fukurō, Shinohara y Kuroiwa.

* * *

Shinohara y Kuroiwa habían parado temporalmente su batalla contra Fukurō. Estaban viendo la batalla de Hirako contra el Nuevo Ghoul, Ese si era un Monstruo, su Kagune tomaba muchas Formas Diferentes, primero uno con Forma de Alas Blancas, después otro como el de Fukurō, copio el Arata y luego lo Modifico para crear uno Tipo Koukaku. Nunca antes habían visto un Kagune que cambiaba tanto durante la Pelea, uno normalmente adopta una Forma ligeramente como un Rinkaku o Bikaku que sus tentáculos se dividen en Dos o el Koukaku que cambia de una Hoja Corta a una Larga o en Espiral, pero este cambio totalmente su Kagune en unos Segundos.

-Ese Chico sí que es otra Cosa-Comentó Kuroiwa.

-Sí, Si lo es-Estuvo de acuerdo Shinohara-Hey, Fukurō-Dijo Shinohara llamando la atención del Ghoul que también estaba descansando- ¿Habías visto a un Ghoul como ese antes? –Preguntó Shinohara.

- **No, Es la primera vez que lo veo. He visto Muchos Ghouls y varios Kakujas, pero ninguno era como el** -Respondió Fukurō.

-Probablemente es porque es un Sekigan. Ese "Factor Hibrido" de ese Tipo aumenta Ridículamente sus Habilidades-Supuso Kuroiwa-Un Ejemplo eres tu-Señalo Kuroiwa a Fukurō.

- **Si** -Contesto Fukurō.

-Aquí estoy-Dijo Garūda apareciendo, aún estaba manchado de Sangre de los Investigadores que Descuartizo antes.

-Esto se volvió un Problema-Dijo Shinohara preparándose para la pelea.

-Espera ¿Qué les paso a los otros? –Preguntó Kuroiwa dándose cuenta que solo estaban los Cuatro ahí.

-Muertos-Respondió Garūda.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron Shinohara y Kuroiwa.

-Fueron muy ~ Aburridos ~ ~ Se Rompieron al Instante-Comentó Garūda con una Voz Triste-Pero al menos Hirako-San fue Divertido~ ~-Dijo Garūda con una voz alegre-Espero Jugar con él en el Futuro será~ Divertido-Dijo Garūda emocionado.

-Monstruo-Dijo Kuroiwa.

-Corrección, Ghoul-Dijo Garūda "Sonriendo".

-De todos los Ghouls que he conocido ¡Por lejos eres el más Demente! (2) -Dijo Shinohara Enojado.

-Gracias, Eso Significa mucho-Agradeció Garūda,

- **Ciertamente eres Único** -Comentó Fukurō.

-Se lo debo a mi Madre, Nisemono Fukurō-San (Sr. Búho Impostor) –Dijo Garūda. Ahora "Fukurō" entro en pánico.

\- " **¡¿Cómo lo supo?!** " –pensó Fukurō.

-Espera. Entonces ¿Este Fukurō es falso? –Dijo Kuroiwa sorprendido.

-Si. Este es un Simple Ghoul Kakuja que suplanta al Fukurō Verdadero-Revelo Garūda.

\- **¿Cómo lo supiste?** –Preguntó el Fukurō Falso.

-Uno: Hueles como un Ghoul Normal, Dos: El Fukurō Original es Mujer y tú eres Hombre-Shinohara y Kuroiwa les llamo la atención eso, Quien esperaba que el Fukurō fuera una Chica-Y Tres: Eres más Débil que el Verdadero-Revelo Garūda impactando a todos-Si fueras el Original hubieras usado tu Verdadero Kakuja hace tiempo o habrías matado ya a los Investigadores-Dijo Garūda.

-"Estuvimos enfrentado a un Impostor todo el Tiempo y resulta que este es más Débil que el Original. Lo peor es que íbamos perdiendo"-Pensó Kuroiwa Frustrado y apretando los Puños.

-Bueno, Es Hora que me divierta-Dijo Garūda y manifestó su Kagune. Este Tomo la Forma de un Par de Alas Blancas muy afiladas que rápidamente se Triplicaron-Bien. Un par para cada uno-Dijo Garūda y de sus Alas comenzaron a brotar seres hechos de su propia carne. Estos tenían Forma de Ave Blanca con Cuatro Alas y un Kakugan, estos eran cientos (3).

-"¡¿Creo Seres Vivos a partir de su Kagune?!"-Pensaron todos sorprendidos.

-Hay que tener cuidado, por lo que veo, esos seres son tan fuertes como un Ghoul rango S lo cual no sería un problema de no ser por la cantidad- dijo Shinohara analizando a los seres que Garūda había creado.

-Veo que tiene un buen ojo señor investigador, déjenme presentarles a los Golems, son seres que puedo crear a través de mi Kagune que solo tenían un objetivo el cual es protegerme a toda costa~ ~Pero en esta ocasión los usare para divertirme con ustedes Jajaja- dijo Garūda mientras reía siniestramente.

-"Maldición, ese sujeto es peligroso, es solo un niño de 12 años, pero podría ser tan peligroso como un Ghoul rango SS o incluso SSS"- pensó Kuroiwa mientras veía a su compañero y ambos asentían.

-Oye Fukurō , es mejor posponer nuestra pelea para enfocarnos en ese mocoso ya que dudo mucho que sea un aliado tuyo- dijo Shinohara mientras Fukurō asentía.

- **Una cosa, quiero que me respondas una cosa Garūda** \- Dijo Fukurō atrayendo la atención del mencionado.

-Y eso que sería Oji-san? - pregunto Garūda con un tono burlón y curioso a la vez.

\- **¿Tú conoces al verdadero Fukurō?** \- pregunto Fukurō seriamente mientras los inspectores se mostraban sorprendidos por la pregunta del falso Fukurō .

-Derrótame y te responderé tus preguntas impostor-dijo Garūda con un tono confiado mientras sus Golems se preparaban para atacar a los investigadores al Fukurō impostor mientras ellos 3 también se preparaban para atacar.

Los Golems salieron a atacar a gran velocidad dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por la velocidad de esos seres, pero estos salieron de su impresión y también se arrojaron a gran velocidad contra las criaturas.

Shinohara usaba a Demon Yamada 1 para partir a algunas de esas criaturas mientras Kuroiwa usaba su Kuroiwa Special para apoyar a su compañero acabando con pocas de estas criaturas debido a la velocidad de estas.

Las criaturas tomaban cierta distancia mientras estos comenzaban a arrojar lo que parecían misiles teledirigidos pues mientras los 3 intentaban destruir o esquivar estos misiles, los misiles los seguían a gran velocidad teniendo que cubrirse para recibir el ataque de lleno.

Al impactar estos misiles estos crearon una cortina de humo que evito que Ghoul pudiera verlos, cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse pudo observar con algo de sorpresa el cómo esas armaduras pudieron resistir el ataque de sus Golems.

-Jajajajajajajaja, así es como tiene que ser, no me equivoque al pensar en que ustedes son muy fuertes, pero me pregunto, cuantos ataques de mis Golems pueden resistir- dijo Garūda con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se relamía un poco los labios.

Las aves nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque mientras lanzaban múltiples misiles hacia los investigadores y al Ghoul los cuales con sus armas trataban de desviar los misiles de Garūda mientras este miraba todo con una mirada complacida.

-Vamos sigan enviando más regalitos, Jajajajaja- decía Garūda mientras se divertía como nunca al ver a esos 3 enfrentarse a sus Golems, eran fuertes, más fuertes de lo que había previsto y solo hacía que se emocionara aún más al ver cómo los 3 colaboraban con un trabajo en equipo improvisado, pero sumamente efectivo al ver como los investigadores se encargaban de acabar con sus Golems mientras Fukurō se encargaba de desviar los misiles de esas criaturas infernales.

-"Esas Kakujas son muy resistentes, no por nada son 2 investigadores de Rango Especial y un Ghoul de rango SSS, es tal como Kaa-Chan lo dijo, ellos podrían darme la mayor diversión de mi vida"- pensó Garūda sonriendo con emoción como si de un niño que fuera a recibir un regalo de sus padres se tratara.

Los Golems seguían atacando sin cesar a los investigadores los cuales eran protegidos por Fukurō, al momento en que los investigadores se lanzaban contra los Golems mientras algunos de ellos conseguían eludir los ataques de los investigadores y otros eran partidos a la mitad por los Quinques de los investigadores hasta que de un momento a otro todos los Golems se habían detenido sacando una mueca de confusión de los presentes.

-Ya no aguanto, yo también quiero divertirme- dijo Garūda con emoción en su voz mientas los Golems se unían nuevamente al Kagune de Garūda mientras este miraba a los 3.

-Es hora de que el verdadero juego comience- dijo Garūda con una sonrisa inocente acompañada de un aura siniestra hasta que.

 **Ring Ring Ring**

El Sonido de un Teléfono iba sonando por todo el Lugar. Shinohara y Kuroiwa estaban confundidos, No habían traído sus Teléfonos a la misión porque se comunicaban con los Comunicadores que tenían con ellos, mientras que Fukurō tenía el suyo apagado, todos vieron que el Sonido venia de Garūda, este desactivo su Kagune y comenzó a buscar su Teléfono hasta que lo encontró. Eso Causo una Gota en la Nuca de cada uno, ¿Está atendiendo una Llamada en Medio Combate?

-Hola-Dijo Garūda por el Teléfono- ¿Kaa-Chan? ¿Por qué llamaste? –Preguntó Garūda- ¿Eh? ¿Tengo que volver ahora? Pero si empezaba a divertirme-Protesto Garūda- ¿Enserio? Está bien, Adiós-Y Garūda corto la llamada.

-Los dejare con vida solo por esta vez ya que Kaa-Chan me llama, pero será mejor que se vuelvan más fuertes si no quieren que los aplaste como un par de insectos, no, quiero que se vuelvan más fuertes para que la siguiente ocasión pueda aplastarlos con más fuerza, Jajajajajajajaja-Dijo Garūda saliendo volando del Lugar.

-Ese sí que es extraño-Dijo Shinohara.

- **Yo me retiro** -Dijo Fukurō saliendo del Lugar.

-Esto sí que será un Problema-Dijo Kuroiwa.

-Primero el Fukurō que conocíamos es Falso y más Débil que el rival, y Ahora surgió un Nuevo Ghoul Clase SSS que es más poderoso que el Fukurō Falso-Dijo Shinohara para luego caer al suelo.

\- ¡Shinohara! –Grito Kuroiwa levantando a su Amigo.

Este Día fue Malo, pero esto es solo el Comienzo de algo Grande. Garūda ha Nacido sus Planes comenzaran.

* * *

(1) La primera versión del Kagune Koukaku del Quinx Kuki Urie.

(2) Esto lo saque de la Ultima Pagina del Capítulo 103 del manga, Shinohara se lo dijo a Kaneki cuando estaba en su Forma Kakuja.

(3) Similar a los "Clones/Monstruos" creados por Kaneki en su Forma Dragón/Naaga. Solamente que mucho más Pequeños, de diferente color y con una forma diferente, pero básicamente es la Misma Habilidad

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi nueva Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
